1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support mechanisms, and more particularly, to a support mechanism for supporting an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as tablet PCs and electronic books are popular due to their portability and a multiplicity of entertainment functions. When in use, such an electronic device may be handheld, or placed on a desk or a human lap. This may not achieve an optimum display angle and may also be inconvenient. In order to solve the problem, a plurality of support mechanisms exist to support the electronic device. However, these support mechanisms may be complicated and still large in size even in a folded state. Such support mechanisms may not be easily portable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.